1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice signal processing device with respect to voice detection and voice recognition techniques.
2. Description of the Invention
Recently, voice detection devices for detecting the presence/absence of a voice have been widely used for applications such as voice recognition, speaker recognition, equipment operation by voice, and input to computer by voice.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a prior art voice detection device, whose configuration and operation will be explained hereinafter. A power detection section 19 detects a power value in an input signal to render the value to be compared by a comparator 21, and then the comparator 21 compares the value with a predetermined set value of a threshold setting section 20 to output a voice-detected signal when the value is larger than the predetermined set value.
According to the prior art voice detection device as described above, however, even if a voice input is small, when the input signal contains a noise other than the voice, a power detected by the power detection section 19 larger than the set value of the threshold setting section 20, causes the voice-detected signal to be outputted, thereby developing an inconvenience of frequent erroneous detections.